Revenge
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Elle est morte. Mais Elle est revenue. Et Elle va se venger.


_**/!\ WARNING : YURI /!\**_

**Titre : **Revenge

**Rating :** 16+

**Personnages principaux : **Basse-Bretagne et Haute-Normandie

**Résumé :** Elle est morte. Mais Elle est revenue. Et Elle se venge.

**Crédits :** L'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **Euh...En fait c'était un drabble de moins de mille mots à la base, pour la soirée des Drabble de la FA mais après j'ai compris que c'était "mois de DEUX CENTS mots", en fait. Donc j'ai gardé ça et c'est devenu un OS. L'univers n'est pas Hetalia mais Dark!Hetalia, raison du changement de caractère des personnages. Enjoy !

* * *

Haute-Normandie recula, terrifiée. Devant ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Elle sourit. Un de Ses magnifiques sourires comme Elle en faisait, dans le temps. Dommage qu'il fut gâté par le sang maculant Ses joues, cachant ses tâches de rousseur, et Son petit nez retroussé. Elle n'était pas bien grande, un mètre cinquante, peut-être.

Et pourtant, Elle venait de les tuer. Si facilement. Sans sentiments. Ou si. Natalie avait vu une émotion dans Ses grands yeux verts, autrefois si joyeux, et à présent si cruels. De la joie. Une joie malsaine. Une joie sans nom. Sans bornes. D'être revenue d'entre les morts ? Ou de les avoir tué ?

- Canari ~ lui susurra-t-elle, créature de cauchemar à la voix suave, En souvenir de notre ancienne relation, je ne te tuerais pas.

La blonde n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse là d'une bonne nouvelle. Où était passé son ancienne amante ? Si douce et si joyeuse...Sa crinière rousse flottant au vent alors qu'elle courrait, poursuivie par son frère qui s'inquiétait pour elle...De cette beauté, cette nymphe des forêts, ne restait qu'une Chose. Un Monstre. Une femme à la magnificence fatale, couverte de liquide rouge à l'odeur âcre se perdant dans sa chevelure orangée. Elle écarta d'un geste du pied méprisant le corps sans vie de Léan, le frère jumeau de sa proie actuelle.

- Stefan, Léan, Christian, Quentin, Elisabeth, Adrien, Albéric, Edar... Ils n'étaient pas amusants ~ Tuer Francis, par contre, fut plus plaisant. Cette saloperie de français qui m'avait ôté la vie...Aaaah ~ Quel délice ~

Elle avança encore, son épée à la main. Ce qui fut la resplendissante excalibur s'était métamorphosée en une arme d'horreur, toute de métal noir et de pierreries rouges. Lentement, Elle leva cette lame de mort, s'amusant des yeux gris de Natalie qui suivaient sa trajectoire. Mais Elle se contenta d'arracher les boutons de la chemise de sa proie d'un habile coup. La respiration d'Haute-Normandie s'accéléra, comprenant parfaitement les pensées de la prédatrice qui la dévorait du regard. Elle ne voulait pas. Si elle eut aimé la jolie et énergique jeune femme auparavant, il en était tout autre pour le Monstre en face d'elle. Mais pourrait-elle vraiment l'empêcher de faire ce qu'Elle voulait de son corps et son âme ?

- Tu as tout compris, Canari ~ Tu m'appartiens, et ce depuis si longtemps que tu ne peux te défaire de cette chaîne qui nous lie ~

Elle attrapa le pan de sa chemise déchiré qui pendait et attira la grande blonde à elle. Natalie aurait voulu se débattre, partir. Echapper à ce baiser empoisonné. Echapper au goût du sang de son frère, ses amis, dans sa bouche. Mais elle compris bien vite que résister était inutile. Lui avait-Elle jeté un de ces sorts dont Elle avait la spécialité ? Ou alors était-ce seulement la peur qui la tétanisait ? Toujours est-il qu'elle se laissa faire.

Elle la déshabilla bien vite, jetant négligemment les vêtements derrière elle, ne se préoccupant pas de ceux qui tombaient sur le cadavre sanguinolent de l'autre normand. Ses mains parcoururent la poitrine frémissante de sa victime avec avidité. Elle la posséda. Toute entière. Elle ne lui laissa même pas l'envie de croire que c'était comme avant, avant qu'Elle ne meure et ne revienne pour se venger. Non, elle fut brutale. Cruelle. Elle lacéra son corps de ses ongles. Mêla son sang à celui maculant sa pièce. Prit un malin plaisir à faire couler ses larmes.

A l'entendre crier.

Natalie rendit l'âme, la confia au diable. Abandonna toute idée d'intégrité. C'était fini. Elle lui avait tout pris. La haute-normande n'était plus que poupée de chiffon, marionnette sans vie, entre les mains d'une cruelle manieuse de pantins.

- Nolwenn...lâcha-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant et passa sa main sur sa joue, presque tendrement. Si ça n'avait pas été pour la gifler immédiatement avant d'embrasser la marque rouge laissée par sa main.

- Chut, Canari...Ce nom n'existe plus...Tout comme le tien...


End file.
